


Pastimes

by bifurcatedstars



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Dildos, Fantasizing, Imagination, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, in which zacharie needs the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifurcatedstars/pseuds/bifurcatedstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie decides to get a bit one-on-one time with himself and his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastimes

**Author's Note:**

> For lacasus. Not sure what her name on here is ohno

There hadn't been any customers in weeks, and Zacharie was getting restless.

Well, that could also be due to the thick dildo he was rocking his hips down on.

His hands were sliding down his bare chest, his body flushed a gentle pink as he rotated his hips on the toy, moaning under his breath. He shifted his legs a bit farther apart, sliding further down the toy's girth, his teeth catching his bottom lip and worrying at it, close to drawing blood as he restrained himself from touching his stiff member. "O-oh..." He mumbled, tilting his head up, craving for someone to come and mark up his neck, claim him as theirs, force him down into the bed or against the wall and fuck him senseless...

He tightened up around the dildo, his hands fisting in his black hair as he bounced unabashedly on his toy, his back arching as he thought of how it would feel to be fucked by an Elsen, a spectre, or hell, the Batter himself. Yeah. The Batter. The more he thought about it, the more he decided he liked the idea, letting his eyes flutter closed as his mind reeled with mental images of the Batter, the Batter pounding him, the Batter taking him up against the wall of the sugar factory, or even the post office, with all the Elsen watching them, staring as the Batter broke him down and made him scream. 

Batter. Purifier. Holy demolisher of spectres. Zacharie was panting, fisting his flushed cock as feverently as he bounced on the dildo, his face burning up as he sought out his orgasm. Swiping his thumb over his slit Zacharie groaned, breath hitching as he let out a low whine. "Batter..." He cried out, rocking his hips desperately as he neared the edge of release, thinking of the Batter, Batter, fucking him, talking dirty to him, thinking of how he would wrap his hand around the masked man's cock and mumble against his neck and how it would feel just to be filled-

Zacharie screamed, back arching as far as it could as he reached his climax, cum spurting up against his stomach, decorating the already pale skin white with his own seed. He rode it out, jerking his hips through his orgasm until he got too weak with aftershocks to move any more. He slowly pulled off of his toy, kicking it under his bed and laying down on the floor for a nice, peaceful nap.

Until the ding of a bell jerked him out of his post-coital state.

There was only silence from the Batter as he watched Zacharie walk out of the back room, his sweater hastily pulled over his head, hair all mussed up, and mask crooked on his face. An eyebrow was raised as the masked man buttoned the top of his pants and stumbled over to the counter, leaning heavily against it as he glared at the Batter. "What the hell do you want." 

Funny, the Batter thought, normally Zacharie was eager for credits.


End file.
